


Guilty

by ggjunkie33



Series: Pictures of You [1]
Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-22
Updated: 2008-03-22
Packaged: 2017-10-11 12:31:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/112431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ggjunkie33/pseuds/ggjunkie33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Booth was guilty...but of what?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guilty

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline/Spoilers: Up through episode 2.14 The Man in the Mansion. This chapter set during that episode.
> 
> This chapter was inspired by the promtpt '#1 Guilty' from the Law and Order table from the drabble123 community on livejournal.

_That is why you need psychiatric treatment, because you have the hots for your partner!_

Ever since Sully had shown up, he'd been judging Booth's relationship with Brennan. He had accused Booth of 'having the hots' for her.

Booth admits that he does have some tendencies of how he interacts with Brennan that are unlike how he interacts with anyone else.

He would watch her cross the street to make sure she made it safely to the other side.

He was willing to share with her a secret that was so dark that he tried to keep it buried within himself.

He'd put his hand on the small of her back, because for some inexplicable reason he seemed to have trouble going for a long time without touching some part of her.

He was willing to break the law for her at the risk of losing his only way of easing his conscience.

He'd put his own life at risk to save hers, even if it meant threatening a known gang leader.

He'd do anything for her, really. So he supposed that if having 'the hots' for his partner meant that he loved her, then he was guilty as charged.


End file.
